


Baby when I met you// Every feeling I had was new ...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just because I can really... that and I feel like Miss Merle would probably love Pat, even if he is a terrible flirt.AU.





	Baby when I met you// Every feeling I had was new ...

It isn’t planned. She didn’t know this was going to happen when she rejoined RuPaul and his team on Drag Race, although as she watches and listens she is incredibly pleased she is replacing Ross and Carson on the team. This is the first time that they have allowed Drag Kings on the show and one has made the finals, and she has a feeling this might be a new experience, much as the first time was. 

The runway takes place, and she gives her feedback, although she struggles to look away from the King stood in front of her, the sensation so fresh and new that she finds herself struggling to understand it. Then, as the King takes her place for the lipsync, it all becomes too clear.

“First time first love oh what feeling is this   
Electricity flows with the very first kiss   
Like a break in the clouds and the first ray of sun   
I can feel it inside something new has begun   
And it's taking control of my body and mind....”

The King is looking directly at her, not breaking eye-contact despite Michelle having been placed directly beside her. 

“And baby when I met you   
every feeling I had was new   
I don't think there are words to   
describe the sensations, oh no no no   
And when something's happens   
that words can't define   
only then do you know you're in love   
for the very first time...”

The pull is so strong that she struggles not to let it show on her face. The king smiles as the song finishes, blowing her a kiss and Merle bites her lower lip so hard she swears she drew blood. 

The King loses, gracefully, to the last Queen, and bows, leaving the stage. She knows, instantly, she must seek the King out. She is not quick enough to find the King as a King, but there is something softer when the King reappears in the parking lot as a girl. 

She is young, Merle can see that, and she is incredibly smiling despite having lost her crown. The driver calls for the girl and she smirks, turning to call ‘In a minute’ to the driver even as she finishes packing the cases she had brought. 

Despite her fear Merle can’t keep herself away any longer.

“Pat!”

Her voice is louder than she intended and she visibly shrinks into herself enough that she doubts the King will want to come over. The driver sighs, getting out the car to unpack the girl’s belongings, they are already into overtime, and leaves, the girl glancing back and shrugging even as she makes her way closer.

“You called?”

Up close the girl’s hair is almost a mix of brown and blonde, a colour that somehow works even as the girl pushes it back out of her hazel eyes with a slight smile. 

“I...”

Merle’s voice falters, her blush rising despite her attempts not to get too shy. 

“Why did you pick me?”

Pat smiles, half-shrugs.

“Michelle isn’t interested... but I’ve seen the way you look at me... the way you looked at me from the moment we started the season... you... you are interested...”

Merle, still too shy to speak, merely smiles weakly.

“Still shy?”

The girl’s voice is soft even as she pushes hair out of Merle’s eyes, her touch light against Merle’s cheek. Merle, still silent, just nods, her voice caught in her throat.

“Why?”

A pause then... as realization hits.

“This is a first for you... isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Merle’s voice is soft, almost a whisper, even as she replies.

Pat smiles, then, because she can sense that Merle will never make her first move, speaks honestly.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me...”

She speaks softly, her eyes sparkling with warmth, even as she moves closer, running a hand into Merle’s hair, encouraging her to relax even as she lets her lips brush over Merle’s own, slowly claiming her. Merle, despite everything, responds, feeling tears burn in her eyes. The kiss is tender, and loving, and the girl smiles softly when she pulls back, stroking away the tears on Merle’s cheek.

“I’m honoured to be your first...”


End file.
